


Today and Tomorrow

by Shmin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Techno isn't related to them but they grew up together and Wilbur sees them as brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Ghostbur visits Tommy after Tommy begins to move back into New L'Manburg.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Today and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The 11 hours between the two events is the only context in which this fic will make sense but my SBI apologist heart and brain are in pain and I have so much hyper energy right now that I pumped this fic out immediately and then passed out before deciding to post this instead of updating the other things I had written

Ghostbur stared at New L’Manburg, the beautiful decorations and houses truly outcompeted every other variation of the nation. Still, it wasn’t the nation that Alivebur had built for their people. Even if Alivebur had been an awful psychopath, during his time of ruling he had allowed freedom as the nation had promised and never fought with anything but words.

He’d realized this when they had locked his own father in house arrest and tried to execute someone akin to a brother to him. It was heartwrenching to see the nation those he loved fought for lose the values they’d given everything to uphold.

Tomorrow would be a different day, it would bring the end of New L’Manburg as far as he knew.

The ghost scaled down the cliff he stood atop, gently settling his feet on the flat planks that connected the houses lining the docks. Phil’s abandoned house was missing a door, allowing anyone to peak into the empty space that once housed such a kind force of nature.

Following along the path, Ghostbur took himself to Tommy’s house which the boy had recently moved back into. He couldn’t really call it moving in just yet as Tommy was mostly sitting on the floor thinking over the day.

It was understandable after the events of that day, Ghostbur had nothing to do with it at all, and even he had felt some grievance for all those involved.

“Tommy, can I talk to you?” Ghostbur asked, he forced his voice to be softer, quieter.

“Sure,” Tommy croaked, voice tired from shouting so much. The crying may have also helped in messing up his vocal cords.

Ghostbur closed the front door, moving in front of Tommy and sitting in front of him.

Tommy looked terrible; he was definitely tired, exhausted from screaming at Tubbo and facing both Dream and Technoblade. The blonde was still a child after all, he shouldn’t have had to sacrifice one friend for another.

Gently grasping Tommy’s hand, he smiled, “If you want to cry, Tommy, it’s okay. I won’t tell anyone, promise!”

Tommy huffed, “You aren’t going to give me some blue?”

Humming, Ghostbur reached into his jean’s pocket, “I can give you some if you want, but it’s good to cry once in a while too!” Ghostbur watched Tommy carefully, his expression shifted from jocular to one of lament.

He collapsed into the ghost’s sweater, sobbing silently only to be given away by his shaking form. Tommy squeezed Ghostbur’s hand, his other holding the yellow sweater in a death grip. The older sighed pensively, wrapping an arm around his brother and squeezing back.

The pair sat comfortably with Tommy crying into Ghostbur’s arms while the older held onto the weeping boy. Silence only swayed away by the sounds of shaky inhales and lugubrious crying.

Ghostbur had no comfort to offer, he had his own criticisms with most of the people involved with all the land claiming and New L’Manburg. That certainly didn’t leave out Tommy nor did it exclude Techno and Phil, he tried desperately to see the good in everyone but that required a neutral lens. He couldn’t tell Tommy that what he did was right and he couldn’t tell Tommy that it’d be all okay in the end, lying was worse than telling Tommy the truth.

Tommy had been lied to enough, Ghostbur had decided.

“You did good Tommy, you followed what you thought was right and that’s enough,” Ghostbur reassured, holding onto the younger tighter.

A loud sob escaped Tommy, “Wilbur, I don’t know if I did what I was supposed to.”

“Are you happy with what you did?”

“I missed Tubbo, I’m happy to be friends again. But now Dream and Techno are going to cover L’Manburg with withers, we fought so hard, Wilbur. It’s our unfinished symphony,” he vented, tears soaking into the faded yellow sweater. Ghostbur hummed softly, letting go of Tommy’s hand to wrap his other arm around the other boy.

The blonde almost toppled over before Ghostbur stabilized him and held him up, “Alivebur blew it up before, right? They rebuilt L’Manburg into New L’Manburg, I think you could do it again. Also, I think Technoblade might not use all his withers.”   
  
Tommy raised his head, glassy eyes still brimming with tears expressing a deep contention between melancholy and anticipation. He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by Ghostbur’s last sentence. Clearing his throat, the spirit of Wilbur leaned away from the hug to look at Tommy properly.

Ghostbur smiled giddily, “Techno really trusted you, he put his faith in you like he did with Phil! Cause you said you’re like Phil and you stuck by him since you remet until now, he said you’re worthy, right?”

Tommy nodded hesitantly, slowly going over the words.

“I think he’s angry at you because he doesn’t trust easy and you betrayed him, but I think because you still remind him of Phil in some way he can’t bear killing you. Dream doesn’t know about the other withers either, Phil told me!” Ghostbur giggled, feeling as if he were spreading scandalous rumors.

Silence permeated the house, leaving Ghostbur concerned about his brother.

Tommy stared down at the ground, tears dripping off his face as he thought back on Ghostbur’s words. His arms fell to his side, sniffing feebly.

He tilted his head, lightly placing his hand on Tommy’s arm, “Tommy?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m not happy, I guess I’m still a shit person.”   
  
Ghostbur jolted, pulling Tommy into another hug, “No no no! That’s not what I meant! I just meant that you can still resolve things! No one really hates you, Techno still cares about you and Dream is homeless so his opinion doesn’t matter!” Tommy chuckled softly at the ghost’s last comment, daintily holding onto yellow fabric again.

His arms were charged with restless energy but his hands were tired from gripping onto Ghostbur so tightly for the past half hour, he just wanted to be comfortable and happy.

“I guess.”

Then, the room was still.

Stagnant with neither boy moving an inch as they embraced one another and soaked in one another’s company. It’d been so long since they spent time together without someone else to tag along. So long since their family had spoken or spent any time together. The last time was the day Tommy had left to join Dream on the new piece of land he’d acquired through suspiciously mysterious means. Then again that was nearly half a year ago.

Now, half their family was barred from safely entering the country the other half had formed. Sometimes Ghostbur wondered if things would’ve been better if he had lived and shouldered the role of president instead of forcing his own father to murder him.

The people seemed happy to find his rotting corpse inside the mountainside, delighted to elect a new president. So eager, in fact, that they’d even accept a child being the ruler of a nation. Perhaps he was that bad of a president that he was voted out and quickly left behind by his people.

Shaking his head, Ghostbur gently pulled away from the hug but still onto Tommy’s shoulders firmly.

“Tommy, I want to tell you something before tomorrow.”   
  
“Wilbur?”   
  
“You’re my little brother, and I don’t think I told you much when I was alive.”   
  
Tommy raised his eyes to meet Ghostbur’s, a longing the ghost knew too well shining in the former’s sparkling blue eyes.

“But I want to tell you now, I care a lot about you and love you a lot. I really do, I would’ve done anything to keep your childish happiness alive. I want you to know that no matter what you did and what you do tomorrow, I’ll be waiting for you by the end of tomorrow in this exact spot.”

Hesitance.

“And what if I don’t come back the same?”

“Then I’ll guide you like I did when I was alive.”

“Wilbur?”   
  
A hum.

“Thank you, I love you, too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tommy separated himself from Ghostbur, standing.

Ghostbur stood, “I’ll see you soon,” and with that, he left.

  
  


\---------

  
  


Ghostbur sat down beside Phil and Techno, looking out the window alongside the pair.

  
“Tommy said he loved you both,” Ghostbur blurted out, forcing himself to keep his gaze on the snow falling outside.

He felt their eyes on him, burning through his soul, trying to decipher whether his sudden statement was a lie or not. Seconds passed before Phil sighed, definitely sounding drained.

“Tell Tommy I love him too the next time you speak with him,” Phil responded, turning back to stare out the window, counting the stars in the sky that he could see. That left Techno to return to watching the mobs wandering by, a reply sitting on the tip of his tongue yet every other part of his body screamed at him to not respond.

He couldn’t help it, “Tell him I enjoyed our time spent together.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated!! Even telling me I'm terrible at writing :]


End file.
